


Tame

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: Damian knew he had falled in love with Dick but he never thought to confess it. He only decided to marry him secretly in a assassins' traditional way.





	

旅社窗外的集市人声鼎沸，少年打点行囊，古铜色的手指拂过每一样物什，唯恐遗漏了什么。  
烛台、酒杯、软垫、匕首、染料、香膏。  
Damian清点着前日在集市上采购到的必用品，把它们小心翼翼逐一用红色软缎裹好，放进背包，动作轻柔得好像它们是不足月的婴儿。  
只差最重要的两件物品了，他对自己说。  
少年穿好白袍，缠好头巾，再次检查了背包的拉链才离开房间。  
沙漠地区的风分外干燥，太阳也毒到让人睁不开眼。Damian又将头巾拉低一些，这才挤进摩肩接踵的集市，穿梭其中，而后左拐右拐进了人迹罕至的小巷。  
院落中的女人紧裹着黑纱，只露出一双美目，但Damian知道那长袍下至少藏着两把匕首。  
一日为刺客，终身为刺客。  
就算在安全的世外桃源，金盆洗手的刺客们也改不了以往的习惯。  
女人见他进来，对他点了点头，领他到屋内。  
“希望你能满意我的手艺。”  
女人从柜子里拿出一个布包，展开其中两件长袍。  
长袍一大一小，一件藏蓝一件墨绿，无不缤纷繁饰。女人的手很巧，除在领口、袖口与兜帽边沿处装饰了银线，长袍上身、下摆，也都绣上似文字又似图腾的绚丽花纹。  
Damian用阿拉伯语表示了感谢，说话间，女人的丈夫从内间走出。  
“你交给我的任务也完成了，my lord。”  
男人递给他的锡盒里，静静躺着两枚做工古老的金戒指。Damian逐一拿出，对着小窗照进的光线变换着戒指的角度，戒指内圈阴刻的古文名字若隐若现。戒指外圈是凸起的几个古文字母。  
“它们是什么意思？”  
“是‘驯服’，my lord。”男人解释道，同时看向女人，眼中带着爱意。  
Damian记得，十年前他看到过相同的一对戒指。  
那对戒指被穿在一条金链上，挂在青年刺客的脖子上。青年擅长暗器，于是被塔利亚选中教授Damian。  
六岁的Damian早就没了一般孩童的稚嫩天真，但再多的训练也抹不掉属于这个年纪的好奇心。  
“你脖子上戴的是什么？”Damian用童音命令道。  
“完成古老仪式后的信物，my lord。代表我对我爱人的忠贞。”  
“你爱人？”  
“是的，不过她已经死了，尸骨无存。”  
Damian逐渐从刺客联盟的藏书中和周围人的只字片语得知了青年口中的古老仪式。在旁人看来，刺客不过是杀人的机器，但偶尔他们也会萌生出一点身为人的温情。任务中的相濡以沫常让刺客之间互生情愫，但他们不过是主人手中的棋子，朝生暮死是他们的常态，婚姻与家庭离他们太过遥远。  
于是便有了这个古老的仪式，属于刺客的婚礼。  
没有宾客，没有证婚人，只有定下誓约的两人——有时甚至是一个人和一件信物。  
“母亲，联盟为什么会允许这种仪式私下存在。这会削弱我们的士兵。”  
年幼的Damian指着古书上的文字询问塔利亚。  
“你说得对，Damian。但只有强者才不会被驯服，不会被懦弱的感情困扰。有时候我们得允许弱者之间有些小动作。”  
“那您和父亲呢，他驯服了您……”  
六岁的Damian还是不够稳重，对从未谋面的父亲的好奇心促使他问出了不该说的话。男孩乖巧地看着母亲蹲下身，双手搭在他的肩膀上与他平视。  
“记住，Damian，你的名字赋予了你天生的权利。做一个强者，去征服这个世界，别让弱者们影响到你。”  
男孩郑重其事地点头，但不禁觉得母亲在小题大做。他尊敬他的师傅们，礼节性地敬爱他的母亲与外公，同时也对他传奇的父亲抱有敬畏，但他并不觉得他们可以驯服他。  
直到他遇到Grayson。  
Damian不知道Dick怎么做到对一个从天而降的家庭成员，并且还害他缝了十几针，刚认识一个星期就能拉着满市中心乱转的。  
“小D你尝尝这个，新出的口味哦。”  
Damian黑着脸盯着伸到嘴边的塑料勺，又看看Dick一脸期待的模样，而后居然乖乖张嘴吃下那甜腻得要死的冰淇淋。  
“好难吃。”十岁的男孩如是评价道。  
“那再试试这个口味？”  
又一勺色彩斑斓的冰淇淋被喂过来，这次Damian没有犹豫，乖乖地吃了下去。奶油的香甜充斥的整个口腔，也成了那个晴朗午后的味道。  
Damian喜欢通过绘画冥想，而Dick是第一个看到他私人速写本的人。  
“为什么要一个人面对呢，你还有我，还有大家。”Dick看着那些抽象的线条与图形，突然对他说道。  
Damian一瞬间像是被看穿了什么，有些慌乱，但强作镇定回答：“我有能力自己面对。”  
“我知道你可以，但那样很累。”  
一只手突然落在少年的头顶，温柔地揉乱了他的短发。  
“真希望我可以帮你分担。”  
Damian甚至没有意识到驯化是何时完成的，等他意识到速写本上无规则的几何图形全部变为某人微笑的肖像画时已经晚了。  
发现在泰坦们闲聊夜翼风流史时，自己摔门而去就更迟了。  
“干得漂亮，罗宾！我们是最棒的搭档！”  
十六岁的少年僵硬地被激动的长兄抱进怀里，强制命令自己的双臂不要搂住那健壮的肩膀。  
搭档、幼弟、朋友，他不会用除此以外的眼光看待你，他不会成为你的。脑海里的声音警告Damian。  
少年把自己反锁在训练室，发泄着对他来说极度陌生的愤懑。  
直到体力不支，他终于与自己完成了谈判。  
那就让我变成他的。  
“恕我冒昧，my lord。你的伴侣，他还健在吗？”  
男人的话打断了深陷回忆的少年。Damian没有回答，他要怎么向这个曾经的暗器高手解释，将与他完成仪式的只是一件制服，而制服的主人却还健在。  
男人显然误会了Damian的沉默。  
“我很抱歉。但你还年轻，还有机会遇到……”  
“谢谢你们，但这是我的事。”  
Damian看了看自己曾经的师傅，又看向他的妻子，曾经戴在青年刺客颈上的两枚戒指现在分别戴在两人的手指上。  
“不是所有的刺客都像你这样幸运，师傅。”  
若是在十年前，Damian绝不会羡慕他们，也不会把这当成一种幸运。他曾被灌输：爱是软弱，幸福是敌人，当你太过在意某人时，你已经有了唯恐失去的东西，便有了弱点。  
他现在决定对自己承认这个弱点。  
回到韦恩庄园后，Damian将置办的物品藏在老管家鲜少清扫的阁楼内，而后一切如常。  
闲暇时，他一遍遍在速写本上临摹古书中的图腾，像虔诚的僧侣绘制壁画上的佛像。  
当那复杂的图样被复制得完美无缺，Damian偷偷打扫了人迹罕至的阁楼。黄铜的烛台被插上红烛，同酒杯一起摆在对放的软垫前，匕首则安放在烛台间的地板上，匕首的旁边，是装有戒指的锡盒。软垫伸手可及处，还放置了一瓶酒。  
两件礼服长袍也被取出，Damian展开藏蓝色的那件，借着手电筒的光亮欣赏着那精细的做工，想象他的新郎穿上它的样子。  
与力量型的英雄们不同，Dick偏于轻盈灵活，Damian蹭嫉妒过他落地时自然带出的优雅。Bruce消失的那段时间里，他们曾多次用韦恩家少爷的名义出席各类晚宴。Damian不只一次用余光偷看Dick穿着裁剪合身的西装行走于哥谭名流间。  
如果Dick穿上这件长袍，那一定……  
通讯器的蜂鸣声让Damian回过神。  
“Dami，你在哪？夜巡时间到了。”Dick的声音从另一头传来。  
“我来了。”  
Damian将藏蓝色长袍迅速叠好，放在其中一张软垫上，然后拿好另一件长袍与装有染料的圆盒，从阁楼的天窗回到自己房间。  
夜巡的只有夜翼与罗宾两人，Bruce因正义联盟的事务不在哥谭。似乎为了配合他的计划，今夜的哥谭没出什么大乱子。  
“你今晚格外安静啊，罗宾。”  
“—tt—我们难道是出来开茶话会的吗？”  
夜翼轻笑出声，伸出手想要揉乱他小搭档的头，却突然意识到Damian已经是比他肩膀还高出半头的少年。  
“你长大了，罗宾。”  
Dick伸出的手最终落在Damian的肩膀上。Damian的心脏不受控地加快跳动的频率，但多米诺眼罩很贴心地遮去他微变的表情。  
“很高兴你终于发现了，侦探。”  
回到庄园后，Damian佯装做回房休息，直到Alfred也睡下了他才又重新回到蝙蝠洞。  
Damian做贼似的捧出夜翼的制服，又快速回到自己房间，房门关上时心脏还在极速地跳动。  
冷静，Damian，没人会发现，你今晚还有很多事要做。  
他唾弃自己追星少女一般的行为，强制自己平静下来。微冷的水流稍微平复了他的紧张，他迅速但细致地清洗自己，像是初次约会前的少年。  
Damian吹干头发，半裸着站在落地镜前，手中的毛笔已蘸好那特制的染料。当第一笔落在胸口上时，他彻底平静了，所有的莫名的紧张不复存在，只是专心在自己身体上画下他临摹多次的古老图案。  
胸口、脐周而后是上臂、手背……  
或许几年前Damian会将这种事归为装神弄鬼之列，可笑又荒谬。仔细想想，这个世界荒谬的事还少吗：人们觉得，一张法律认可的纸就是两人在一起的凭证，又比这装神弄鬼的仪式高明到哪里。  
手背上的图腾也完成后，Damian打量着镜中的自己。  
不知道Grayson会不会喜欢。他禁不住这样想。  
墨绿色的长袍遮住少年大部分躯体，只有过深的领口袒露出他修长的脖颈与胸前的纹饰。  
Damian戴好长袍的兜帽，年轻俊美的脸也就此被阴影隐去。他赤脚走到床边，将叠好的制服揽入怀中。  
“Grayson。”少年轻唤着自己的新郎，紧绷的唇线勾起一丝弧度。  
赤脚踩在木质地板上几无声响，Damian侧耳细听着周围的响动，顺利到达阁楼下时他才松了口气。  
Damian稳了稳心神，轻轻推开阁楼的木门。  
眼前的景象让他一阵昏眩，夜翼的制服从他怀中悄然滑落。  
两根红烛已经被点燃，摇曳着将狭小的阁楼笼罩在一片氤氲的暖光中。软垫上跪坐着的青年见他进门，藏蓝色兜帽下的俊颜对他报以温柔的浅笑。  
一瞬间Damian觉得自己一定是不小心睡着了，这一切都是梦境，如果不是，那么……  
欣喜、惊慌、羞愧、愤怒……Damian不知该用何种心情去面对眼前所发生的事，他刚想张口质问，双唇就被两根手指微微用力按住。  
Dick不知何时来到他身前，俯视着他轻轻摇头，提醒他仪式的全过程是不允许有言语交流的。  
语言是误会的源头，即将灵魂结合的两人间不允许一丝一毫的不信任存在。  
Dick的手指从他唇上挪开，抓住他过长的袖口下一只颤抖的手。Damian突然感谢起兜帽的存在，让他可以掩饰不可抑制的羞赧。  
他被他的新郎拉到软垫旁，Dick松开手，重新跪座在软垫上。Damian低着头麻木地跪在爱人对面，处变不惊的能力此时当然无存。  
Grayson知不知道他在干什么，诚然这不具有任何法律效力，也没有任何证人，但这不是游戏，这……  
温暖的手掌托住Damian的面颊，让他与他四目相对。茶色的眼眸中写满了然与期待，更多的是Damian从未从兄长兼导师眼中读到过的爱恋。  
突然意识到计划中一个人的仪式现下却变成某种私定终身的典礼时，Damian轻咬住下唇，狭小寂静的阁楼内，似乎回荡着自己急促的心跳。  
Dick收回手，交织的眼神却不错开一毫，而后静静点点头。  
Damian拿起那把匕首，划开掌心，让血液滴进酒杯。掌心传来的疼痛告诉他这不是梦境，但仍难以置信地看着Dick做了同样的事。  
Dick显然知道仪式的流程，利落地用酒稀释了杯中血液，并将两人面前的酒杯对调。  
少年端起酒杯，在爱人鼓励的眼神中与对方的手臂交缠，将散发着血液腥甜的酒液一饮而尽。  
酒液的辛辣与血液的香甜尚充斥着口腔，Dick已把那精巧的锡盒打开，温暖的手掌再次越过软垫间的咫尺之距。当手背图腾的正中被落下轻吻时，Damian险些惊叫出声，无名指根突然而至的微凉及时唤回Damian的神智。  
他执起盒中仅剩的戒指。  
兜帽投下的阴影让他看不清Dick的表情，但他的新郎向他伸出了左手。  
Damian突然跪直身子，膝行缩短了他们最后的距离。  
戒指被戴上它宿命主人之手，几乎同时，Dick将Damian搂进怀中。  
Dick摘去Damian的兜帽，双手捧上年轻丈夫的侧脸，俯身吻上。  
少年不知自己何时被褪去长袍，任由爱人的唇舌膜拜古老的图腾。  
手掌、臂膀、胸口、脐周……柔软湿润的舌由图腾尽头继续延伸，彻底打开少年最后一处隐秘。  
香膏馥郁的香气缓解了处子献祭的疼痛，Damian搂紧他的神祗。  
“Beloved.”他轻唤道，仿若呓语。  
“My husband.”  
少年勾起唇角。  
他知道，仪式完成了。  
END


End file.
